


Assassin's Tango

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 10 rules, Badass reader i hope, I felt inspired, Multi, have fun, let me be, may have some threatening stuff, something not entirely as romantic but still got some stuff in there, swords and daggers, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: There are 10 laws every assassin should know about. They should come as natural as breathing. However, even the most well trained assassins can make mistakes.





	Assassin's Tango

Masato was in a trance, slowly walking through the woods. He wore his kimono, something he typically only did when he wrote calligraphy or went to his meditation spot. Something was on his mind, it was clear as day by the way his right hand curled and uncurled, and how he looked around as if looking for something. You followed at a distance, unsure of his next move, carefully stepping over twigs and branches as to stay quiet. This wasn’t his normal spot.

You followed him into a clearing where he knelt by a stream. Pausing behind a bush, you peered over the leafy fronds to see him tie his blue hair up. Lifting some water from the stream, he splashed it in his face. He sat back on his legs, hands in his lap, as his head faced right toward a path. You didn't notice this path at first as it was largely overgrown and earthen, but a figure soon emerged from the undergrowth.

"So you want to learn how to defend yourself?" The deep voice belonged to a tall man with orange hair, he wore a leaf green kimono and his hair was also tied back sloppily. A few large strands framed his face and he wore black framed glasses. In his right arm, he carried two wooden swords, his left was held stably by his side.

“Ren?”

The orange haired man nodded, stepping forward and handing Masato a wooden sword. “I was handed your letter. Your tribe is very influential, did you not think I wouldn’t jump at this chance?” He smirked, “I’m your personally trained assassin.” He kneeled into a bow, his right arm on his heart, his left clutched the sheath of the sword.

“Then yes. Teach me how to defend myself.” Masato returned the gesture with a bow of his own, meeting Ren’s eyes.

Ren smirked, grabbing the wooden sword’s hilt, he quickly unsheathed it and swung it over Masato, pausing just before the metal hit his back.

“Rule one: Never let your guard down, even if your opponent is trustworthy.”

Masato stood only momentarily wide-eyed, surprised at the sudden feigned attack. He ducked out from under the sword and swiped up his own from where he had dropped it. Unsheathing it before turning back to Ren, who was already at his neck with his own sword.

“Rule two: Never take your eyes off of your opponent, nor turn your back on them.”

Masato’s features set, he prepared to swing his sword, holding himself stable and tall. Ren laughed, using the hilt of his sword to jab at Masato’s side, causing him to fall.

“Rule three: Always keep your stance wide, standing together makes you unstable. A wide stance also helps even distribution of weight.”

Ren offered his hand to Masato, who accepted it with a frustrated sigh. When he was up however, Ren pushed him back a step and he slipped on a wet pebble, falling once more.

“Rule four: Pay attention to all of your surroundings. You never know when you may misplace your foot, or if you have another opponent.”

The second part of his rule made Masato think there was another person in hiding. His gaze flicked around, before he remembered the first rule and looked back at Ren. Once again, Ren had taken advantage of Masato’s lapse of attention. Ren had his sword raised at an angle, demonstrating an easy chop due to Masato’s fault.

“Rule five: Do not get distracted.”

“But you said-”

“Rule six: If ever facing more than one opponent, wait until they are distracted by each other or another person. Then strike.”

“So there’s no one else waiting to attack me?”

“I could never rule something like that out.” Ren explained with a guarded look, was he expecting company? Or did he have a memory-

Masato simply nodded at his instructions and waiting for the next rule to be applied to something he did. He decided to take this time to attack, remembering there was a sword in his hand. He swiped at Ren, who bounced back and blocked with his own. The weight on each of their swords was evenly matched, Ren nodded allowing pressure to build up, before he lept back. Masato had been putting his wait into his sword, Ren had discovered, as when the opposing force suddenly stopped, he stumbled forward and dropped his sword. As he tried to pick it up again, Ren simply threw his sword at Masato, making him jump back.

“Is that even allowed?” Masato yelled in indignation.

“Rule seven: Never rule out foul play. Assassination is an art, not everyone follows the rules.”

Now that both men were unarmed, Ren switched to hand-to-hand combat, rushing at Masato. Masato managed to get out of the way before he was pushed down, however he had stepped toward the stream and wasn’t ready to slip again. He stepped away, but the moment of hesitation was enough for Ren to grab him around the neck, hugging his other arm around his back.

“Rule eight: There is always a way out, find it.”

Masato wiggled and squirmed, thinking furiously of an escape. Fight dirty. He raised his knee and jabbed Ren, making him groan in pain and weaken his grip on Masato. “Nice application of multiple rules.” He said, sucking in his breath and quickly recovering. The two stepped away from each other and contemplated the other’s next move.

Masato’s clouded gaze cleared as he thought of a plan of attack. He looked at Ren’s sword laying next to his own half way between them. Before Masato even started to move, though, Ren charged for the pair and picked them up with a wink.

“Rule nine: Never let your eyes give you away. Clear eyes tell more truth than guarded ones.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“Why would I?” Ren chuckled, tossing him his sword.

“What’s rule ten then?” Masato pondered, locking his eyes on Ren as he kept his stance wide. It hadn’t been long, but this all suddenly felt natural. Before Ren could respond, however, a new voice joined the pair.

“Rule ten: Fight like your life is on the line.” The bushes rustled as you stepped out from your hiding spot. Stalking Masato today was a good choice, Boss would be proud. You raised your voice again as you stared at the pair of men in kimonos. “All assassins learn this code from the day they join.”

Ren locked his eyes back at yours, “How you may use it is entirely up to you.” A smirk spread across his face as he took a step toward you.

You nodded, your eyes narrowing as this orange-haired man approached you. “Jinguji Ren.” You began, “World-Class Assassin. Wanted in just about every part with a distinguished tribe. You drive a high bargain.”

“The one and only. Hello there.” Ren began with a seductive smirk, “Someone as beautiful as yourself shouldn’t be this far into the woods.” He grabbed your hand, kneeling to kiss it, when Masato shoved him aside. “Rule one,” Masato began, standing in front of Ren stiffly, hold his sword at your throat, “Never let your guard down, even if your opponent is trustworthy.”

Ren gave an embarrassed chuckle, “Rule two,” he added his other fault, “Never take your eyes off of your opponent.”

You smirked, narrowing your eyes and pulling a dagger from a hilt hidden in your boot, your gaze never leaving Masato. “Rule three,” You purred back at him, “Always keep your stance wide.” While your leg was still lifted, you reared it back and kicked Masato in the side, causing him to stagger.

You suddenly felt a jab at your back, you hunched over and tripped for a moment before you spun around, meeting icey blue eyes. “Rule four,” Ren spoke smoothly, his face close to yours. “Pay attention to all of your surroundings.” His face was close to your own, a sly smile.

You felt a breath on your ear from behind as the tip of a bladed sword poked into your back, an arm wrapped around you and its large hand grabbed your chin. “Rule five: Do not get distracted.” He whispered in your ear, you saw Ren smile.

You licked your lips and kneed Ren and used your heel to kick back against Masato, sliding out as they doubled over. You extracted your second dagger from your other boot. “Rule six,” You crossed both daggers over your heart, “If ever facing more than one opponent,” Repeating the sixth law of the code you had spent so many years learning. “Wait until they are distracted by one another,” You pointed one blade toward the two men in turn, “Then strike.” You charged for the closer one, bringing him to the ground, and raised a dagger above his chest.

Ren appeared next to you and pulled your arm away. The blue haired man you had lept on suddenly reached up and grabbed your head in his hands, pulling you down and locking your lips on his own. Your eyes widened in surprise as your eyebrows furrowed. Ren laughed, his hands still gripped on your wrists.

“Rule seven: Never rule out foul play.”

Masato let go of your head, licking his lips, a devilish look in his eyes, before kicking you off of him. You stumbled backward into the arms of Ren, who spun you and kept a strong grip, putting his sword to your throat. You noticed his attention was on the daggers you held in each of your hands.

Using his strong grip as leverage, you wrapped your leg around his waist leaning back and kicking him to the ground. You stood with one foot on his chest, “Rule eight,” you said with a glance behind yourself as your hands tightened on your daggers. “There is always a way out.” You twisted your blades around and reared back your arm, to feel it get caught in Masato’s hand. A loud swiping motion and you felt Masato’s sword swipe both daggers from your hands and send them flying across the clearing.

“Rule nine: Never let your eyes give you away, even if its following the fourth rule.” Masato growled, adding to the ninth. All of you knew what was about to come. Masato brought his sword across your chest and held you firmly, your back to his chest. He stood with his legs between your own, preventing you from kicking, as your stance was suddenly too wide. You tugged and pulled to loosen his grip, shouting profanities as panic started to flair in your chest. You tried to drop to the ground and pull Masato with you, however he held you up.

Ren pushed himself off of the ground and swiped one of your daggers from across the clearing. He had clearly been trained in the use of daggers as well, as he threw one toward the two of you. It whizzed past your head, nicking your ear on the way but doing not much else. You widened your eyes and struggled harder as Ren approached, eying your dagger and glancing at your neck. His eyes intentionally telling you his plan.

He placed the cold blade against your throat and leaned close to you, meeting your eyes with his seductive smirk. “Rule ten, you get the jist.” At the last second, however, he pressed his own lips against yours tasting your mouth and removing your dagger from your throat. He backed up with a wink, “I enjoyed our dance.” He purred before swiping the two swords off of the ground, leaving your daggers behind. He slipped back through the wooded path he had entered from not long ago.

While you were distracted, Masato spun you around. “I couldn’t have had a fine assassin such as yourself get killed, now could I?” His right hand was at the small of your back as he used his left hand to take the hair tie from his hair.

“We’ll meet again, I’m sure of it.” His deep blue eyes had a concealed meaning before he stole one last kiss from you and dashed out from a different exit than he had entered from.

You stood dazed in your spot, stooping to pick up your daggers and sheathed them. You blinked, then suddenly laughed, stepping back through your entrance. Boss would be upset, but you were not.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some of Masato's songs and I felt inspired to do something traditionally Japanese. Samurai came to mind, but I'm a little more familiar with assassin works. I hope you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
